Mistaken Identity
by CupcakeKnight
Summary: Takes place before and during the creation of Justice League. Bruce x Clark
1. Chapter 1 A moment of your time

Mistaken Identity  
-

Chapter one A moment of your time Mr. Wayne

Bruce was at a charity against domestic violence. He was suppose to be talking about the Wayne Botanical branch to preserve the environment, but he felt the two were not related enough for him to remember it tonight. Instead, the wealthy CEO pretended to drink too much to recall what he was there for, and instead spent money on the charity.

"God he's so boring tonight. Not that I mind, I think his work with the botanical branch is worse, but he's not making his normal faux pas either." Lois rolled her eyes.  
"Does it matter though? I mean, that's been written to death." Clark replied.  
"True, but there has to be something I can write on. Though the last time I've brushed shoulders with him he swept me off my feet, not an easy task, so I'm willing to bet there's more in that funny head of his than meets the eye." Lois stated.  
"Or he got lucky." Clark replied.

Lois pursed her lips. She wasn't sure if Bruce knew how to manipulate people, or, if it was some weird fluke that she fell for him at the last charity.

"Show him your country charm Kent." she slapped Clark on the back. "I doubt he'll know what to do with a man, but you never know." she shrugged.  
"I'm not going to flirt with him." Clark stated quickly.  
"I said show him country charm not city charm." Lois argued.  
"Suddenly I don't want to know about that date you two had." Clark stormed off, and Lois just crossed her arms more annoyed.

Bruce had dumped his drink quietly in a plant holder. He wasn't too upset about it, knowing it was a fake plant anyway. Clark found that interesting as he watched the multi-billionare take another drink.

"That's not water you know." Clark smiled as he approached. "Clark Kent, Daily Planet. I was hoping you'd talk about the botanical branch, and it's headway." Clark asked.  
"Don't you think that's a little inappropriate?" Bruce asked.  
"Excuse me?" Clark wasn't sure what he meant, he was focused on getting a job done for Lois.  
"Wouldn't you rather spend your money on the charity?" Bruce asked him plainly.  
"Well…" Clark thought Bruce would just bumble around like he always read the man would do.  
"Well?" Bruce repeated, he mimicked Clark slightly.  
"Money's not my strong suit." He admitted.  
"So you're here to harass me, at an abuse-"  
"Sorry, no, I don't mean to." Clark realized where Bruce was going with this.

Bruce just smiled charmingly at the reporter.

"Don't worry about it, I'm only giving you a hard time. You see some reporters from Gotham are a bit more persistent in upsetting me. I can tell you don't really want to do that." he said smoothly.

Clark stood there staring at him. It was then he realized he must have gave Lois the run around and his practice with it was a history with Vicky Vale and Jack Ryder.

"I didn't mean to berate you like Mr. Ryder. Sir." Clark stated slowly and quietly.

Bruce watched him a little surprised. Had Clark taken this route he might have let his guard down a little easier in the beginning, but it was too late now.

"Enjoy the party, Mr. Kent." he walked away from him and into a group well dressed women chatting with them about theater.  
"That was quick." Lois went over to Clark.  
"He danced around me like a pro." Clark crossed his arms listening to them chat about the newest movie and how the actors captured certain scenes fluidly.

"I'm starting to think he's putting on a damn act when he gets drunk at parties." Lois eyed him.  
"With how he's treating the women tonight, they seem to forget how he normally comes to parties too, I don't think I understand." Clark replied.  
"He just knows what to say." Lois told him. "He's good at it. I'm not sure how to throw him off."  
"Maybe that's just it Lois." Clark smiled a bit.  
"What?" Lois asked.  
"He's already expecting you to do it. He's expecting Vale, and Ryder." Clark explained.  
"Don't compare me to them Smallville." Lois rolled her eyes.  
"Let me try something." Clark felt a little adventurous tonight.

Lois' eyes grew wide as she watched Clark walk off.

"I wonder what he's been drinking to man up." Lois whispered to herself but got a drink and watched from the side lines.

The women laughed and were describing an animated scene in a movie, and Bruce smiled a bit. He's body relaxed as Clark approached.

"Oh who's this Bruce?" a blonde in a cocktail dress and a large white fashion hat asked him.

Before Bruce could answer dully to push Clark out of the group, Clark spoke.

"I'm Clark Kent of the Daily Planet."

Bruce could feel the mood slip. Even the women didn't like reporters. He felt his legs tense, and was ready to walk away from him with the women if he had to save the situation. If Clark was anything like Ryder he'd get security, but from what he recalled, Clark had a gentle approach in his reporting, and often was only a photographer. Perhaps being around Ms. Lane changed his tactic, or perhaps he was trying to impress her. Bruce's ice blue eyes glanced over at Lois to size her up, and she seemed genuinely concerned for her partner. Bruce looked back at Clark. He felt there was no saving him now.

"Sorry but-" A red head was speaking.  
"Oh excuse me, I was just interested in the movie you were talking about." He smiled a bit. "You see my father enjoys both sports and television. I wanted to know if it'd be something he might find interesting, so I could bring him to Gotham to watch it, or perhaps to Metropolis."

There was a bit of a groan in the group, and most of the group seemed to find the man boorish, but Bruce was touched by Clark's sentiment.

"It's got a little violence and romance but it's very short in the film, it's more suspenseful drama." Bruce said a bit more gently than he intended. "I think it'd be a decent film to see with your father." Bruce replied warmly.  
"I don't know if I'd take my father to see it." one woman stated. "He might get bored of it, he's more into plays and musical numbers." she explained.  
"You know I might take my father to it though, he's a retired police officer you know."  
"Oh it's a crime movie?" Clark asked.

A few of them nodded.

"He might enjoy that. The good guys win in the end though I hope?" Clark asked.  
"Oh of course, it was very uplifting,"  
"Yes, movies these days are rather dark and with sad endings,"  
"It's just the current style of films, and this one broke the norm,"  
"It's very refreshing, don't you think Bruce?"  
"I for one was very happy about the outcome of the movie. It reminded me of a radio broadcast I use to listen with my father called The Grey Ghost. You should give it a listen. If you think he'd like that he would like the movie." Bruce explained.

"Oh, I remember my brother listening to that when we were very small." a woman replied happily.  
"Thank you Mr. Wayne I think I'll look into it." Clark smiled.

Bruce smiled a bit and winked at him.

"I think tonight you can call me Bruce."  
"Oh, remember that show, that taught french from a talking cat puppet? My great grandmother would have me watch that. I adored it."

Bruce snapped his fingers and a waiter brought drinks over and everyone brought their glasses together as they laughed and talked. As he saw glasses emptying he saw Clark about to call the waiter over once more. Bruce locked eyes with him, and the reporter gave pause feeling as if entranced. Bruce then looked to the blonde who brought out a check book. When she was nearly finished Bruce glanced at Clark and winked at him again, but after seeing his confused expression he glanced at the waiter again and to the woman. Clark jumped and was about to walk to the waiter but the red head from the group suddenly grabbed his arm. He looked down at her.

"So what sorts of things interest you Clark?" she asked him.

Clark was paralyzed by the sudden change of events.

"Um well." he looked to Bruce feeling pressured in a way he wasn't expecting.

Bruce could see in the background Lois smirking and then smacking her head at seeing her friend falter. She wasn't sure how to save him at all. Bruce took a deep breath and Clark could hear the the man trying to focus on him. He watched Bruce's eyes move to his hand. Clark looked down at his hand then back to Bruce who quickly glanced at the waiter.

"Did you play sports growing up Clark?" Bruce asked.  
"Um, a lot of football actually….Um….Excuse me."

Clark turned then paused.

"How did you do that again Mr. Wayne?" Clark asked.  
"Hm, what?" Bruce asked a bit tense.  
"How did you get the the waiter's attention. I've noticed some of the women are low on drinks and I'd feel bad if we kept talking and there wasn't something for them to enjoy. Also I'm not sure I want to bore them with sports. Unless…." He looked at them.

Bruce wanted to segway into sports just to segway out of sports into a fresh topic but he saw the charm in being told off by Clark. It was a point in Clark's favor and getting Clark into the group was hard enough, Bruce felt he could play the fall man if needed.  
The billionaire gave a short pause, feigning confusion, and the red head squeezed Clark's arm, and waved her hand up.

"Excuse me." She had a sing song like way of speaking that was pleasant to listen to.  
"You have a lovely voice, do you sing often?" Bruce asked.  
"It is lovely." Clark repeated genuinely.  
"Oh thank you! I practice in my spare time." she smiled.  
"Maybe you could lend your singing talents in theater?" Clark asked.  
"Oh no I couldn't possibly. I just enjoy singing musical numbers from movies." she laughed.

"Oh dear it's getting dark. I should get home tonight. It was nice meeting you Clark." the blonde left to drop off the check and leave.

Bruce smiled and decided to continue to play this game. He took a step closer to Clark and the women followed him closing their group together. The two men let the women chat, and when Bruce saw Clark open his mouth he gave a very discreet shake of his head to quiet the man. Clark stood taller and just listened to the women around him, and Bruce did as well. When there was a lul in conversation two of the women left to excuse themselves, and again Bruce took another step towards Clark.

"This charity is very special isn't it?" Bruce stated.  
"Oh yes, the amount of sexual harassment, or just bullying in general in our society is appalling."  
"There's a lot of pigs in the world, and it's rather difficult for a woman to climb the ladder in a world run by men." the red head on Clark's arm sighed.

"It is?" Clark looked down at her surprised.  
"It's a man's world honey." she told him. "I don't think I hear praise from the other gender very often."  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Clark said apologeticly as if he was the one who had denied her recognition. "Let me tell you this, you've made this night so much easier for me. I'm not even from Gotham and you've made me feel at home. Thank you Ms. Cadwell." Clark said softly.

She stared up at Clark hypnotized by him. Bruce smiled and looked at his the raven haired woman who had taken his arm and smiled gently at her.

" , I was wondering if you'd like to have a dance with me." he asked her.  
"Oh, certainly." she smiled.  
"Clark." Ms. Cadwell tugged at his arm.  
"Oh, I've got two left feet, I wouldn't want to accidentally-  
"Be a little brave Clark." Bruce egged him on.  
"But, -"  
"I said to call me Bruce." Bruce tried to correct him.  
" ….I can't dance."

did her best not to laugh at Clark's situation but after seeing purse her lips in a pout it was hard for her not to at least snicker. She turned her head and gave a quick sneeze.

"Then, why don't I teach you?" Bruce asked him.  
"I'm sure I don't want Lois to put me in the headlines wi-"  
"I'll dance with , and you follow along next to me." Bruce quickly defused a more embarrassing topic.  
"Please be patient with me Ms. Cadwell." He lead her and followed Bruce.  
"Honey, I'll make you look good." Ms. Cadwell said as she stood up straight.  
"I think you already have." Clark said gently finding it charming that a woman was actually interested in him, he felt his cheeks redden a bit.

He stood next to Wayne, and Bruce looked down at his own feet, and Clark followed his eyes. He followed how Wayne led with his left and danced slowly. After he felt comfortable gave a soft nod and Bruce picked up his pace and twilled his dance partner. As he glanced over at Clark, he saw him mimic him only a second later. He smiled and saw the women having a fun time. Eventually Clark got into the swing of things and danced the night away with Ms. Cadwell and at Bruce's side. Others joined in and Lois couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
Eventually Lois left the party and would wait for Clark.  
After what felt like hours of dancing the four would walk around chatting with other people. Eventually Clark caught on not to say he was a reporter and let Bruce introduce him instead. Clark felt a bit starstruck as they chatted about normal life events. Shows, tv, stocks, fashion, and the dangers the police had to go through. Bruce laughed and then checked his watch.

"Excuse me, I have to get going. Have a good night everyone." with that he gave a slight bow and hurried off.

Clark stayed in the circle and watched him as he placed a check in a box, and then pulled out an envelop and dropped it in. Clark slowly pulled away from the group and placed his drink on a trey as they had been doing all night. He turned and waved goodnight to the group and some waved back. He went to the box and put some money into it as he had seen some people do. Clark then picked up his pace ,and saw Bruce going to his car, his butler holding the door open for him.

"Have fun Master Bruce?" Alfred asked him.  
"It was eventful. All in all, pleasant, for once." he said quietly.

Clark smiled hearing him anyway, and hurried down the stairs.

"Mr. Wayne." he called out to him, and approached him slowly after Bruce looked over his shoulder. "I wanted to thank you for helping me tonight."

Bruce turned around to face him.

"You're not exactly insufferable Clark, and in truth you helped me out. It's harder to have people open their checkbooks, unless they're entertained."

Clark stared at him and shifted the weight to his other foot. He didn't like the idea of being tricked into tricking others in opening their wallets.

"Mr. Wayne, I don't get invited into groups like that that often. I'm typically kept at arms length. Usually places like that are all spot lights, and glamour and unattainable. At least for me." he put his hat on and tipped it at Bruce. "Thank you again for tonight Mr. Wayne."

Bruce smiled. He honestly thought this type of conversation was dead in the world. He nodded back to Clark.

"It was a pleasure. Good night." he turned to get into his car but paused when Clark spoke.  
"Mr. Wayne, a moment of your time? I'd like to talk about your research factories sometime. Are you free tomorrow? I'm sorry for the short notice." Clark dared to ask.

He smirked a bit. Clark seemed to be one of those people that you could count on never changing, but in a good way. Bruce sat in his car and raised his hand so Alfred wouldn't shut the door to hide him, as he normally did.

"There's a restaurant called O'Shaughnessy's, ten am, I'll see you for brunch. Good night Mr. Kent." He smiled at him and lowered his hand.  
"Have a good night Mr. Wayne." he smiled happily. He looked at Alfred with a big goofy face, and gave him a toothy smile and nodded to him. "Good night to you too sir." With that he walked away to go to his hotel room to get a night of rest, he only hoped he didn't sleep in as he was already up past midnight.

Alfred closed Bruce's door and got into the driver's seat.

"He's certainly different from the others." Alfred stated as he pulled away from the building.  
"He is. Mm, my head's pounding." Bruce groaned. "I shouldn't have had two drinks."  
"You drank sir?"  
"I was actually enjoying myself. His mannerisms are a breath of fresh air." Bruce loosened his tie.  
"Oh, what about his mannerisms master Bruce?" Alfred thought this was interesting.

Bruce just closed his eyes and Alfred put on the radio, but kept it quiet in case Bruce would actually catch up on some sleep. He smiled and kept driving. There was something about tonight that Bruce couldn't shake. Maybe it was the fact he actually had fun today. It was strange. It was almost like being around Dick, but very different at the same time.

"There's something very comforting about his personality." Bruce said in a sigh as he started to fade out.  
"Is he? You seem to enjoy his company more than the women tonight." Alfred started to pry.  
"Mhm, his dad likes sports and movies." Bruce muttered.  
"Oh." Alfred glanced into the mirror to look at him. "Master Bruce."  
"It'd be nice to see the movies…"

Alfred bit his lower lip and kept driving. He knew it was hard to catch a movie with Bruce because of his work, and he knew he loved watching movies. He'd have to find time to watch something with him, and get Dick to join in. Even if Bruce was work driven and seemingly antisocial he was human, and very social.

"What did you want to wear for your brunch with ?" Alfred asked.  
"Casual suit would be ideal. Mm." His head tipped against the window.  
"As you wish sir, did you want a light breakfast, or non at all?"

Alfred was met with silence, and he smiled a bit. It had been awhile since he had seen Bruce rest so easily.

…

Clark had entered the hotel room he shared with Lois. He looked at the bed and looked away quickly seeing her on it already with a laptop on her lap. He went in and pulled out the hide-a-bed from the sofa in the room.

"You were out late. Have a lot of fun?" She asked him as she looked at a blank screen on her laptop.  
"Hm? It was pretty nice actually." he grabbed his duffle bag. "Did you need to use the restroom? I'm going to take a shower. If that's okay."  
"Go for it. Tell me about it when you come out." Lois kept thinking.  
"Okay." at first she didn't react and then noticed it was about two am when he returned home.

After his shower Clark laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"You know you got here at two. You barely stay awake past ten, let alone nine." Lois stated.  
"Yeah, I need some sleep before tomorrow." Clark yawned.  
"Where's the fire?" Lois asked.

"Hm, oh, no, you can stay awake, the computer doesn't bother me." he turned his back to her.  
"I mean, what are you waking up early for? We don't have to be on the tram until ten am." She stated.  
"Yeah I have to get there at ten am." Clark replied.  
"Well it'll leave at ten so we have to be there at nine thirty, but seriously we can wake up at nine."  
"I'm meeting Mr. Wayne at ten." he yawned.  
"Wait, what? Clark, you won't have another day set up here, you'll have to renew the room." Lois warned.  
"Mhm." he was dozing off.

He jolted when something stuck the back of his head. He rubbed his head, turned around, and looked down at the pillow on the floor. He got up and grabbed it only to return it to Lois.

"Sorry, what did you say?"  
"I said you have to renew the hotel room." she grabbed the pillow and hit him on his thigh. "And you have to tell me how you got a brunch date with Wayne."  
"What, it's not a date." Clark replied.  
"Mhm, so interested in any girls lately?" Lois asked him.

Clark just stared at her unable to say anything. He felt a part of himself crushed she'd have to even ask such a thing, but perhaps that was for the better in the long run.

"You know I've always wondered why that is. You're too nice. You know, I think I get it. I'm sure your family will understand if you tell them Clark."  
"What, no, I'm not gay." Clark retorted. "Besides I wouldn't want to date someone like Bruce Wayne. You said so yourself, he's an arrogant, playboy, with a silver spoon in his mouth. Why would I knowingly let my heart get broken like that?" there was a bad taste in his mouth after saying that. "Though I mean, he wasn't very arrogant at the party." Clark sighed.

"Oh my god, ha, you have a crush on Bruce Wayne. You and everyone else in Gotham." Lois warned him.  
"I don't have a crush on him. Look I'm doing a report on the botanical research lab and gardens. All because he taught me how to dance and we got along last night doesn't mean I'm going to be seeing him at all hours. It's just this one time Lois."  
"The man doth protest to much." she smiled coyly. "Whatever Smallville but if you find something juicy call me okay. Oh, and if you find out he's bisexual call me too, I want to hear all about it." she teased him.

"I wouldn't tell you that!"  
"Aha! You're interested!"  
"I AM NOT!"

There was a knock on the wall and Clark turned a dark shade of crimson. He covered his face feeling awful for waking up the person in the next room. Lois just snickered to herself and waved for him to go back to bed.

"Night, loverboy."  
"Geez, it's nothing. I'm just going for a scoop that's all." He grumbled and curled up pulling the blanket over himself.  
"I big scoop of rich Wayne."

Clark covered his ears and tried to sleep but it took him a few hours before he was able to. 


	2. Chapter 2 Getting to know you

Chapter Two: Getting to know you

Bruce turned over when Alfred pulled the drapes open.

"Sir, I believe you promised to meet with a reporter, this morning." Alfred stated.  
"Not going." Bruce muttered.  
"You promised." Alfred hummed.

Bruce turned over to look at him. He felt rested, for once. Though, he wondered how he managed to get into bed last night. He sighed and stood up.

"Mr. Fox will be sorry, you won his little bet." Alfred smiled.  
"Oh, you got the paper already? I'm surprised they managed to write that up so soon."  
"TV News actually, it was a new record. You certainly worked the room that night. Did you mention anything about the gardens opening?" Alfred asked.  
"No, ah, that's right, I do have to meet with Clark." Bruce went into his connected restroom and undressed quickly to take a shower.  
"Master Bruce, you can't use him like that, remember to give him something to work with." Alfred was worried for Clark's job, not everyone could afford to have little to nothing.  
"There isn't much I can tell him though, in fact I'm a little concerned about the gardens opening." Bruce stated.  
"Why's that?" Alfred ask curiously.  
"Trust me, it'd be juicy news, if someone were to write about the rehabilitation program with Arkham inmates there." Bruce stated and turned the shower on and started to wash up.  
"I've never heard about that sir, is that wise?" Alfred asked concerned.  
"If you have to ask a question about it, than probably not." Bruce replied in the shower.

Alfred sighed and went to grab a suit for Bruce to wear. He sneered at it and tried again, this time he grabbed a dark navy vest, a dark gray dress shirt, dark navy tie to match the vest, and dark jeans that matched the vest. He set out converse for Bruce to wear with dark socks.  
Alfred then looked for a decent watch, and opted for the black one that also had six sleep darts built into it. He then looked through Bruce's cologne stash and put one out for him to wear for the day which had it's top notes as pear, citruses, pineapple, and middle notes of melon, black currant, and lavender with the base of wood notes patchouli, musk, and moss. This wasn't something meant to wow anyone but was meant to be soothing and pleasant, something he knew Master Bruce would need help with.  
After Bruce was done with his shower he came out in a towel and started to get dressed. He looked it over and looked to Alfred who helped him with his tie.

"Alfred, why this? It's a little, much." Bruce stated.  
"Actually I don't think so. Full suits aren't casual enough, this is."  
"If you say so."  
"Heavens, Master Bruce, I sometimes think you don't understand fashion at all."  
"Ditto to you Alfred."

Bruce placed the cologne on his pulse points and looked around for a leather belt. In it was a grapnel line, seven smoke bombs, three baterangs, one laser meant for cutting chains, rope, or wire, and a tube of explosive gel out of habit.

"Does it have to be that belt sir?" Alfred asked rather deadpan.  
"Does GCPD have a bat signal?" Bruce retorted quickly.  
"Sir."  
"Alfred."  
"All right, but do try to be normal for once." his only wish was for Bruce to have a few days as Bruce Wayne and not Batman.  
"Can't, I promised to meet Clark."

Alfred rolled his eyes and handed Bruce his keys.

"Do try to make sure he can make ends meet sir. I worry he'll be acosted at work for not measuring up to Ms. Lane. Please sir, let him shine a little."

Bruce rose an eyebrow at Alfred.

"He can handle himself Alfred. You should have seen him at the party." Bruce tried to convince him Clark could likely handle an interview.  
"Sir, he was cowering all the while he spoke with you."  
"What? He was standing up perfectly ram rod straight." Bruce retorted.

The two looked confused at each other. Bruce walked out twirling his keys as he took what Alfred said to heart. Perhaps he misjudged Clark and saw confidence where there wasn't any. Though he was normally a good judge of character and found this rather strange. Bruce took his time picking out a car to drive, he wanted to be late, as being early or on time as Bruce Wayne never happened.

….

Clark turned over and looked at his alarm that he forgot to set. His eyes went wide as he realized he only had five more minutes to get where he needed to go. He got up and went into the bathroom getting ready. Lois has already left he assumed. Clark jogged to the restaurant, getting a cab in Gotham was very unlikely. Once there he looked around and checked his watch. He barely had time to look himself over in the mirror. Wearing his dress shirt half tucked into his pants, and his dress coat from the other night. He was missing his tie and hat. His hair was a mess and to top it off he placed on two different kinds of shoes.

"Um, a burger please?" He brought out his wallet and paid for it.  
"Hey man, you're not wearing anything right." the cashier told him.  
"What?" Clark looked down and felt his face go red. He quickly went to the restroom to try to look presentable.

Several minutes later, Bruce arrived in a red and black Chevrolet Corvette. He walked into the restaurant and caught Clark twirling a pen while reading a Gotham Gazette paper. He went to the counter and ordered an open faced egg and sausage over a bagel.  
Clark did a double take and stared at him.

"Good morning Mr. Wayne." he smiled nervously at him.  
"Am I late?" Bruce asked as he sat down.  
"Oh, it doesn't matter, I'm just happy you didn't stand me up to be honest."

Bruce felt a bolt of lightning run down his back. He was so use to rude reporters yelling at him and being in his face that this sort of tactic worked on him. Probably because Clark was being honest. Bruce just cut into his food and started eating.

"Is your food cold?" Bruce asked as he ate.  
"I don't mind." Clark smiled as he started to eat.  
"…You could have ate without me you know."  
"That'd be rude, besides, now I can say I've had brunch with Mr. Wayne."

Bruce stopped cutting up his food and eyed Clark auspiciously but then relaxed.

"So about the botanical research and the gardens." Bruce tried to hurry up the interview.  
"Would you mind putting that on hold?" Clark asked.  
"Excuse me?" Bruce wasn't sure if he was about to be insulted.

"I mean, we're eating right now, I'd rather just relax and eat with you if that's okay."

Bruce eyed him and went back to eating.

"I've got to admit, this isn't like most interviews I've been in lately."  
"Maybe it should be." Clark replied.  
"Do you want to be the only one to interview me?"  
"What? Oh, no, I doubt the other reporters would like that very much. Besides they need a story sometimes too."  
"Don't you care about a scoop? Why exactly are you a reporter?" Bruce asked him seriously.

Clark stared at Bruce wide eyed and felt a little nervous that he'd ask him something like that so quickly, and as if he suspected something. Bruce saw this and winked at him.

"I'm kidding, relax." he went back to eating.  
"I guess, because, it lets me bring hope to people."  
"Ah, because you manage to get pictures of Superman." Bruce replied.  
"We like him back home you know. I get a little jealous of Lois sometimes, for being able to meet him."  
"Maybe get into some trouble at home, and he'll show up." Bruce retorted.  
"Trouble and I don't find each other too often." Clark admitted.

The two ate quietly. Clark wondered if that was the same scent Bruce wore the other night. It couldn't have been, it was so different, and yet very the same. He checked Bruce's heart rate, the calmest beat he had ever heard. He put his thoughts to the back of his mind.

"You didn't wear that cologne last night."  
"You're correct."  
"Is that normal?" Clark asked.  
"Is, what, normal?" Bruce shifted in his seat a bit.  
"For the rich to do that." Clark asked.  
"It is for me." Bruce admitted. Seeing no harm in the conversation, he continued. "I wear something different depending on my mood as well as the location. There are times I wear something specific for the company I'm around."  
"Why is that?" Clark asked.  
"So they remember me, and that they feel a certain way before-" Bruce paused and looked at him.  
"So you're not just a pretty face then." Clark smiled.  
"You think I'm pretty?" Bruce teased him to pull himself out of the rabbit hole. It seems Clark isn't as boyish as he pretends to be either. 

Clark felt his face turn red. Only now was he noticing that Bruce was appealing, but he wasn't too interested in him. He was mostly embarrassed at his situation.

"So, about the Wayne Biotech." Clark said hurridly.

Bruce grinned a bit at the redirection. It proved Kent wasn't a fool. Bruce opened his mouth and saw Jack Ryder slide in next to Clark.

"Hey there Bruce." Jack smiled at him.  
"…Ryder." Bruce sneered.  
"Um, excuse me, but I'm in the middle of an interview." Clark stated.  
"What a surprise, me too!" Jack replied placing his arm on Clark's shoulder.

Clark just lifted his glasses a bit and seemed unsure of what to do. Bruce narrowed his eyes and knew he'd have to get word out about the gardens at some point, but if he could avoid Ryder, he would. He sighed, and stood up. Clark waited for Jack to stand and stood up afterwards. Bruce walked out of the resturant and the two reporters looked at each other.

"How'd you get to talking with him?" Jack asked.  
"I was nice." Clark replied and ran after Bruce. "Sorry I didn't get the door for you ."  
"Get in the car." Bruce commanded.  
"Yes, sir." it was like he heard his father's voice when he was a child while protecting him from something he did at school.  
"Hey, relax, I'm not angry at you." Bruce got into his car and heard Ryder get into the back. "Get out of my car."  
"No, way! I'm here to stay!" Jack stated. "It's not fair you're talking to this bumpkin and not me."  
"Bumpkin?" Clark looked to the back at Ryder from the front passanger seat.  
"Yeah, you. I was talking to Bruce." Ryder tried to get a story going.  
"That's to you. Now get out of the car before I call the cops."  
"Br-"  
"OUT NOW." he shouted staring ahead.

Clark shivered and stared ahead as he shoulders went up around his ears. Jack was quiet for a moment before getting out of the car. Bruce just drove away from him.

"I don't think I've ever heard you use that tone before." Clark managed to say.  
"Sorry, it wasn't directed at you."  
"I know." he started to relax in the seat. "It's just, you're usually really bubbly around people, or silly drunk. Sometimes you're crass but it's usually because you're drunk. It's nothing like that." Clark stated.  
"…Sorry." Bruce said quietly knowing the power his voice sometimes held.  
"So, those gardens." Clark smiled trying to show him it was fine.

Bruce sighed, and licked his lips. He'd have to give Clark a decent story for all this trouble at this point, or maybe his butler got into his head.

"There are some inmates from Arkham working there. As rehabilitation."  
"Just, walking around, freely?" Clark asked confused.  
"They have military escourts. At least that's how it was set up."  
"Your idea?"  
"I'll take the blame for it." Bruce stated.  
"Your idea?" Clark asked again seriously.  
"Well….On or off the record?" Bruce gave him a side glance.  
"Off?" Clark was curious.  
"Not my idea….But it's my idea on the record." Bruce replied.  
"Who are you protecting ?" Clark asked staring at him. "You're not in any trouble are you?"  
"Huh, I didn't take that line of reasoning. I was more perplexed when he told me about it." He sped up the car.  
"You're going to fast."  
"It's a sports car."  
"Laws?"

The car slowed down to the correct speed.

"You're a bit of a boyscout but I can respect that." Bruce said rolling his eyes.  
"So, did you need to talk to this person?" Clark asked.  
"I might."  
"You can drop me off anywhere, I can manage a ticket home."  
"I'm surprised Lois didn't come with you. Did you not tell her about the interview."  
"I did but she already went home. We didn't have that much money to come here, and she felt it was already a waste of her time. I think." Clark sighed.

Bruce felt a little guilty and heard an explosion off to his right. He looked over seeing Bane creating havok and tossing cars. Clark stared and then looked to Bruce. He couldn't very well leave to help fix the situation, and Bruce felt the same way.

"Could you let me out please?" Clark asked hurridly.

The tires squelled as Bruce turned the car around and changed gears twice. He sped the car right at Bane pinning him against a building.

"Bruce are you crazy?!" Clark asked him and then heard how calm his heart beat was.  
"I need to buy the military more time!"

Bane put his hands around his car and started to push it to his left and Bruce and to go into reverse and back into drive to pin him again.  
It was then Clark realized that the military might be at the Gardens already.

"Bruce you can't put your life in danger like this." Clark said in a hushed tone.

"It's my fault they're far away."  
"There has to be other groups." Clark tried to reason with him.

Clark pulled out his phone, calling the police, but he was reached with a busy signal. He looked around and realized people must already be calling this in. Bane raised his arms and struck down against the engine stopping the car dead. Clark unbuckled himself and Bruce. He grabbed the man by the arm and with a swift tug he pulled them both out of the car. Bruce ran with Clark and looked over his shoulder. Eventually Clark released Bruce's arm and Bruce took Clark's hand and tugged him back.

"STOP!" Bruce shouted.

Clark allowed himself to be pulled back and saw a shadow cast over him as a car flew overhead and landed where he was about to end up had Bruce not pulled him to a stop. He looked back to Bruce and Bane, who was walking towards them.

"Bruce we have to go!" Clark pulled Bruce again to run towards a bridge.

Bruce followed him knowing that was where the garden was.

"Get back here puny man!" Bane shouted in aggitation.  
"Just keep running Clark!" Bruce shouted trying to keep up with Clark holding his hand tightly.

Clark didn't dare look back until he felt the brdige tremble. He caught his footing and looked back at Bruce who let his hand go.

"Bruce!" Clark ran back over to him and helped him up.

The two looked back a hole in the bridge. Bane broke it thinking the whole bridge would collapes but it was reinforced at many points.

"We're safe now." Clark sighed.  
"But other people aren't." Bruce glared as he saw Bane turn away from them going back deeper into the city.  
"I think he can handle it." Clark said looking up.

Bruce looked up to see the bat jet zooming past them. A net was released and found it's way around bane electrocuting him and carrying him away. Bruce looked up at the jet and knew Nightwing must have barrowed it from him, not that he minded.

"You're pretty calm. I didn't think you could handle something like that." Clark patted Bruce on the back.  
"It's Gotham, this sort of thing happens every day."

Clark eyed him. He never met anyone so calm in his life. It was then the reporter took Bruce's hand again and started to go to the gardens with him. Bruce wasn't sure if the man needed some form of comfort or not, after nearly dying twice, so he allowed it for now.

"Maybe we should have this interview at another time." Bruce suggested feeling a little worried about talking about the Garden after dealing with Bane.  
"What's it like hitting Bane with a car ?" Clark gave him a knowing smile.  
"Clever boy….Well, I can't say I'm the type to go skydiving, but after today I might just take it up." Bruce replied.  
"I'll write about how you slowed him down, pitty I didn't get a picture of the jet though. Still I can write something good about this whole thing, don't you worry about the gardens . It'll give you time to figure out what's going on, and if you need to bring something to light, you let me know, and I'll help you out with another artical."

Bruce smiled a bit. There was a saint among the reporters after all.

"How much money is it, or do you want dinner later?" Bruce asked half jokingly.  
"I'll make enough off this story alone, don't worry about me ."

Clark seemed to ooz confidance. Bruce felt Alfred was very wrong about Clark and found this rather attractive. Not only did he not have to impress this man, but the man knew when not to overstep his boundries or test them. If only everyone in the world was so simple, but then again it'd be boring if it was.

"You certainly are unique Clark."  
"Calling me pretty ?" Clark teased now the tension had settled.

Bruce chuckled.

"I hope our next meeting is a bit more relaxing than this one."  
"I hope not. I get why Lois likes these sorts of things, still I'm a little happy a guy didn't come in to save us the way she gets saved. It'd be a little embarassing wouldn't you say?" Clark asked as they walked.  
"A little, but you could get your story from him if Batman did show up in that fashion."  
"Is he a talker?" Clark asked.  
"Wouldn't know, I've never met him face to face before." Bruce retorted.

Once the two reached the gardens they were taken to the med, room and given blanket. Coffee came soon after with some donuts.

"I don't understand how this helps." Clark stated confused.  
"It's to help with the shock." Bruce replied.  
"We're not in shock."  
"Don't tell them that, it's a free donut and hospitality. Let them feel good." Bruce explained.  
"But, that's manipulating them." Clark countered.  
"It's reinforcing good judgement and repetitoin. I'm pretty sure if it had been anyone else they'd be crying like a baby and having some sort of mental break down." Bruce explained.  
"Why not you ?" Clark asked, still finding the calm nature of a rich playboy strange.  
"I've got you, don't I? You pulled me out of the car and we helped each other. I think that has something to do with it." Bruce drank some of his coffee.

Clark did feel an odd sense of comradery between them that made the situation bareable, even while he had to pretend to be as weak as Clark. He took out his cell phone and pulled up his own contact information.

"Here . This is my contact information."  
"For the next story on the gardens?" Bruce brought out his own cell phone exchanging numbers with him.  
"Maybe, just to be friends too." Clark stated.  
"On one condition." Bruce handed back Clark his phone.  
"Whats that?" he asked taking his phone back.  
"It's Bruce….Not ." he gave him a winning smile.  
"Sure….Bruce." Clark relaxed as he ate his donut.


	3. Chapter Three: Stirring the pot

Chapter Three: Stirring the pot

Two days after the Bane incident…

"Lucius I need to know what's going on," Bruce stated as he went into Lucius Fox's office.

"Sir?" Lucius looked up from his desk.

Bruce closed the door and narrowed his eyes at Lucius. He locked the door behind himself and sat down in a chair in front of the man's desk, and placed his elbow and bicep on the desk. Bruce cocked his head to the side watching his friend seriously.

"Something is very wrong and I'm not sure what it is yet, and I'm going to the source. Believe me, Lucius, you don't want me to investigate you." Bruce stated.

"What do you want to know?" Lucius knew better than to break Bruce's trust.

"Tell me what's wrong. Why are there inmates being allowed in the gardens, who forced your hand, and which inmates are there?" Bruce asked.

Lucius sighed and shifted in his chair. The man leaned forward with his fingers laced together, he covered his mouth slightly as if worried to speak the truth.

"The inmates are the following, Professor Pyg, Victor Szasz, and some mobsters that were just muscle for some of the upscale villains," Lucius muttered.

Bruce stared at him for a moment.

"You better give me a damn good reason for this."

"I got a letter from a small girl. You'll never guess who she was, and who paid a visit to the Gardens when we first reopened them last month."

Bruce eyed him and allowed him to continue.

"It was little Zoe Lawton. She was with Slade Wilson, and I didn't dare raise the alarm on him. Knowing he'd only kill the girl. He told me to stay quiet. I don't even know if this room is bugged, but after last night I doubt it matters." Lucius covered his face.

"Let me guess, they got out." Bruce narrowed his eyes.

Lucius nodded. He knew it'd come to that.

"All of them?" Bruce asked quietly.

"All of them," Lucius replied, enunciating every word.

"Give me the letter." Bruce held his hand out for it.

Lucius opened up his desk and handed it to Bruce.

"I couldn't in good conscious let something happen to her."

Bruce flipped the folded paper open.

\- Please help me he's going to kill me

Demands:

release Two Arkham inmates into the garden

release Jason Tony, James Cordelli, Prisoner 234026

Do this and no harm will come to the child. -

"You picked, and you picked those two?" Bruce got up and pocketed the letter.

"Well, it was better than the crazier ones," Lucius stated.

"They're just as crazy, and don't forget it Lucius." Bruce stormed out, slamming the door behind himself.

"Mr. Wayne!" Called out a familiar voice.

He paused as he neared an elevator and peered over his shoulder. "Clark, you're on my side of town. I didn't even call you."

"That's why I came," Clark admitted.

"Falling for me?" he asked as he got into the already full elevator.

Clark stepped gently past a few people.

"Sorry, excuse us."

"Ground floor, if the button isn't hit already," Bruce called out.

"So, are you all right Mr. Wayne?" Clark asked and got elbowed in the side by a stranger.

"Sorry, I need to get to my phone." the person started to feel awkward.

"It's all right," Clark stated.

Bruce placed his hand on Clark's hip and moved him against the wall of the elevator. The touch was so subtle that Clark almost missed it. Clark looked down at Bruce's hand that lingered on his side, and at that moment someone behind Bruce bumped into him. Bruce found his lips against the reporter's cheek, and Clark instinctively put a palm on Bruce's left side collarbone to steady him. The billionaire moved his hand to Clark's arm and re-steadied himself and the two locked eyes. Bruce was the first to break all contact and moved so his back was to the wall. He leaned against the railing of the elevator and crossed one foot over the other. There was a bored expression on his face. Clark pushed his glasses up.

"Sorry about that Mr.W-"

"You have the privilege to call me Bruce." He corrected.

A few people in the elevator looked to them. Clark began to fidget and shuffled his feet. He couldn't get comfortable and felt himself start to sweat. It was as if everyone in the elevator had x-ray vision and was staring at him.

"So, for coworkers, it's aftershave."

"I don't understand your odd fascination with that Clark, but why are you in Gotham, it's dangerous to be here."

"I think I know what that tone means. You should talk it over with me Bruce. I can help you."

"Go home."

"Bruce, I haven't done anything for you to tell me no. This is what friends do." Clark stated.

Bruce looked at him but kept his head straight. It was possible he could use Clark's journalism to get information, but he was sure he could get the information he needed as Batman in a heartbeat.

"I want you far away from danger Clark. It's what friends do." he countered.

Once on the ground floor, no one seemed to move. The elevator started to close, and Clark quickly reached out to stop the door from closing. He was then shoved out of the door by Bruce. After which Clark could not re-enter the elevator and was forced to back up as the crowd of people got out while they could. Clark looked and realized Bruce must have already hit the button. He listened for a heartbeat and could tell Bruce was facing the panel inside the elevator. The buildings were old and there was too much steel mixed with lead in the walls to keep an eye on Bruce, so he had to rely on his hearing. He looked up at the numbers and saw it was going to stop on the fifth floor. Clark moved and went up the stairs. Bruce waited for his friend to go up too high and walked out, and went down the two flights of stairs himself. Clark paused on the steps and looked down.

"Bruce!" He called out to him.

'He must have got off the elevator early.' Clark thought to himself.

Bruce looked up.

"Your hearing is pretty good. Lets see if you can keep up." He smiled and jumped down the last flight of steps and through the door.

Clark jumped down all five flights of stairs, and slowed his decent at the last possible moment. He watched Bruce walk out the front and moved out into the lobby, but instead he went to the side exit and right to Bruce's car. Bruce was walking a little quickly but slowed down as he approached Clark.

"How did you manage that trick?" Bruce looked back at the building.

"I knew where you already parked your car and took the side door instead of going all the way around the building like you did, and I ran." Clark smiled. "Oh, and I know this is your car because being a news reporter turns you into a low-end stalker with certain license plate numbers memorized, or because Lois quizzed me on them to keep me on my toes."

"Okay, I'm impressed." Bruce looked back at the building and then back to Clark. It seemed possible enough.

Clark smiled and moved to Bruce's door. Bruce pulled out his keys and unlocked the door with his key fob. Clark then nonchalantly opened the door for him. Bruce walked up to him and looked into his eyes.

"I still don't want you in Gotham right now Clark. It's too risky."

"I'm a reporter, it comes with the territory."

"This isn't your Metropolis."

"I'm not going to leave your side, Bruce. You're in some sort of trouble, and I'm not about to let someone like Ryder or Vale pull your name through the mud just because you have heart enough to protect someone you work for. Let me help you, Bruce, please."

He got into his car and waited. Clark smiled and closed the door. As he moved to the passenger's side Bruce pulled out of his parking spot and drove off without Clark in the car.

"And Lois says I'm stubborn." He stared at the car.

He knew he couldn't get near Wayne Island. Not legally, and if he flew there Bruce would likely catch on he wasn't human. He pulled out his phone and called him. To his surprise, Bruce picked up rather quickly.

"If I get into an accident and die, it's on you Kent."

Clark cringed and quickly hung up the phone. He walked to the nearest diner to get a bite to eat. Once he finished he called him back again.

"Can we talk now?" Clark asked.

"It's safe to do so," Bruce replied. "I also demand you go home."

"Look, Lois and I both can get a hold of Superman fairly easily. Would you mind if I got him for you?" Clark asked urgently.

"Don't call me again Kent." Bruce hung up.

Clark sighed and looked down at his phone. It was at that time he called a contact marked Greenlight.

"Hal speaking."

"He's not letting me help him. What do you think I should do?" Clark asked.

"I don't even know who Bruce Wayne is. I mean, you just told me he's a rich baby, big deal."

"He's in trouble."

"Dude, seriously, we fight bad guys. We don't get involved in politics or petty silver spooned assholes. Which is what I assume he is at this rate." Hal explained.

"It is bad. Arkham inmates were let out onto Gotham, it'll be renamed Mayhem instead." Clark stated.

"What the heck is an Arkham?" Hal asked.

"Some savior of the universe. Just suit up and get Barry on the way. He's our best bet and figuring out what's going on, and fast." Clark stated.

"This is such bull, what if I get called by the corps?" Hal asked.

"Then deal with it then please."

"Fine, you're so annoying sometimes Suppy. I didn't know you were some rich kid's puppy. See you soon, wait, where are you?"

"Tell Barry I'm in Gotham, and to meet me at Sal's burgers and pizzas. He'll know the one."

"Sure thing, see you in a flash." Hal hung up.

Bruce was busy typing at the batcomputer. He had to find the villains that escaped. He didn't care too much about the two mobsters at the moment. However, the non-named villain peeked his interest. He was going through Arkham files and there was nothing on this ID that was only provided.

Alfred walked over to him and set down a cup of coffee for him. He looked up at the large monitor for a moment.

"You're tense today sir." He moved closer behind Bruce and rubbed his shoulders.

"I'm worried that number was made by another villain in Arkham and not the security. Which gives whoever got out perfect cover." Bruce stated steepling his hands.

"I suppose now is a bad time to tell you an old fling called." Alfred sighed.

Bruce drank his coffee and got up. He pulled his cowl down.

"Sir, in daylight?" Alfred asked.

"I don't have time to wait for nightfall this time." he stated as he walked to the batmobile.

"Be safe master Bruce," he whispered.

Bruce drove to the Gardens. He pushed a few buttons on a touch-pad that was off to the side in the car.

"Gordon, meet me at the Gardens." he ended the call.

Once inside people moved out of his way naturally. The military stayed back and Gordon emerged from them.

"You found out quick." Gordon glared.

"So did you. I need to see where the inmates were being kept."

"We've looked and haven't found-" He saw how Batman was just waiting with an air of annoyance and urgency. "This way." He turned on his heel and went to the rooms the inmates were kept in.

"Tell me more about Prisoner 234026." He asked as he went into Pyg's room.

He tapped the side of his helmet to look for anything that might help him find the man. It seemed like a failed venture. His eyes narrowed, and he moved to Victor's room which was left in shambles.

"He's a bounty hunter of some sort. The rich pay him and he seems to take care of problems. He also was a consultant for many a supervision, or so some say." Jim stated.

"How are you informed of that?" Batman asked as he pushed some furniture around the room.

"I'm the one that caught him. Though the security told me he's a consultant while at the prison."

Batman looked at Gordon. He then returned back to his work believing him. He picked up something on his glove and put it into a test tube. He sent it to Alfred who was quickly analyzing it with the batcomputer.

"Master Bruce, you're not going to like this. It's not Victor Zsasz, it's Clayface sir."

"Looks like we don't have to worry about Zsasz at least. Gorden, the person in Clayface's cell should be Victor. They've switched places.

"There haven't been sightings of any of those villains Batman," Gordon stated.

"I'm not sure what they're planning, but you will inform me if something new comes up. Right now all I can do is wait for them to make a move. It was quiet this week aside from the Bane incident." Batman stated.

"Where were you when that happened?" Gordon asked.

He didn't bother answering that question. He couldn't. Maybe he'd look into hacking into the CCTV to be more aware of things during the day. He walked away from him and opened up a window. Batman grappled out of it and looked around. He scanned the area for more traces of the clay and followed it.

"I've found another match to the compound in the room." The bat glided from building to building, following the trail. He knelt down on a roof looking at a mud puddle.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. Batman quickly knelt down and did a leg sweep to the person behind him.

"Ow…Hey there." A man in red smiled waving.

"Since when is Gotham a hot spot for random heroes?" Batman looked up seeing Hal float down to him.

"Hey there spooky, I didn't think you could walk around in daylight." Hal pulled the Flash up.

"…..I'm not a vampire," Batman stated then looked at the Flash.

"To be honest we weren't looking for you, but did you need help?" Barry asked.

"No."

"Well okay, bye." Hal started to fly away.

"Hal! He might need help anyway."

"Dude what the hell Barry you can't go shouting out identities like that." Hal touched down yelling at him.

"You mean like that?" The Flash asked him with a grimace.

Batman was looking over the pile of mud at his feet. He knelt down ignoring the bickering behind himself.

'He's wounded. Was he carrying someone else or an object of interest perhaps? He's unstable and will be out of commission for a week. I don't have to worry about Clayface for a bit, he might even stay in hiding for now. So, that leaves Professor Pgy. He'd likely go to a barbershop, hospital, or maybe the old abandoned tent again. He's a person of habit.' Batman thought to himself.

He pulled out his grapnel and was off before the two behind him could say anything.

"So basically we're just trying to help, even if my friend here says- where did he go?" Flash asked.

"Maybe he melted," Hal replied.

"That was there when we got here, and he said he's not a vampire."

"Maybe he's a witch. Poof."

"You're slowing me down, Hal." Flash ran off to look for any Arkham inmates as instructed by Clark.

"Drama queen," Hal muttered and pointed his ring at the mound of mud on the rooftop. "There's nothing the corp doesn't know. Lets see, mhm, yup, what's a Clayface?" he was looking at a hologram image of data on Clayface that was emitted from his ring. "We might be looking for the wrong person. Hey Barry…And he's been gone this whole time…" Hal rolled his eyes. "Amateur."

….

"This is Batman, run me a check up on recently opened barber shops, or new surgeons in the Gotham area."

"Master Bruce, I'm not seeing anything of either sort presently," Alfred replied after a few minutes.

"CCTV check on the big top, by the docks."

"Yes, sir."

Batman waited at the top of a building. He wasn't about to go to the tent without knowing that something was amiss.

"Both Pyg and Clayface have been sighted there. It seems Pyg is helping the man move, and Clayface is melting in his grasp."

"I found a bullet in the mud. I managed to take it. I've sent over the pictures of it. Tell me what you know."

"Certainly sir. That's very obviously a rifle round, but it looks as if there is something attached to it to give it extra weight."

Batman opened up the bullet with a small razor pen from his belt. There was some residue on the inside that flagged up as CO2.

"Dry ice. Deadshot isn't taking names at this point. Probably thinks Clayface is the threat and he can interrogate Pyg."

"Sir, isn't it best to let them fight it out?" Alfred asked.

"I need to save Zoe Lawton, and they might know something. Besides, I'm not like them, Alfred."

Alfred smiled a bit and gave a gentle nod. He used a CCTV to watch Bruce glide and use a zip line to propel himself faster to his destination. He mouthed the words. 'You can do it sir.' to himself.

Batman landed on a wire above the big top that was used for the floodlights. He looked down and saw various mobsters down below.

'So the mob that got out as well have something to gain with Pyg and Clayface. Could also go the other way. So far all the players don't make sense to me.' Batman thought.

He hung down under a man who had a tommy gun. He watched him and waited. When the time was just right he dove down at him and struck him hard in the shoulder. He used some of his grapnel line around the man and let the line do the rest as the man was suspended above the ground.

"SHIT, SOMEONE, HELP!"

A wave of seven ran to the man's aid. Batman had already taken the high ground by that moment.

"It's the bat he's here!"

"Everyone double up!"

"Look up too, get the lights on! BLIND THAT SON OF BITCH!"

Batman looked at the floodlights and pulled out a baterang and quickly dispatched the light closest to him.

"What was that?!"

"He took out a light!"

"He has to be up on a rope keep your eyes up!"

"It's broad daylight where is he hiding?!"

He used his line launcher and sat just under a floodlight, in the shadow. The tightrope blended in with the other lines that powered the floodlights. Batman just watched the group scramble around. He looked at the tent and decided it was better to leave them in a panic. He paused as he was about to glide away. He dropped down in front of a pair. As they raised their guns, he kicked one, and that forced him to knock his partner off balance. He let one get up and aimed a punch to the man's stomach forcing him to lurch forwards, and finally delivering an uppercut knocking him out. The other started to scream and crawl away from where he was knocked down by his now knocked out partner. Batman aimed his grappling hook at him and it hooked it around the man's legs. He aimed it upwards and the man was stuck like the first target. The remaining five ran over circling him. As they raised their guns marbles were dropped at their feet.

"Can't see!"

"Don't shot!"

"FUCK IT, SHOOT!"

The one that started to scream was the first to feel his gun get pulled out of his hand from a line. As another readied his gun he found a baterang inside of the muzzle of the gun. There was an explosion, the man holding the gun received burns and a broken hand from the misfire.

Batman rolled out of the cloud of smoke and stuck the third assailant in the back of the knee, forcing the man the fall. He got up and stuck him with the butt of the gun that he stole from the first mobster knocking the man out.

He then ran forwards knocking out the man with the broken hand.

The fifth man started to fire his gun at Batman and he jumped out of the way and hooked onto a flood light. He used a turbo boost feature on it and went soaring high into the air. The man kept firing his gun until his clip ran out.

"Is the gun jammed?" the one with the missing gun asked.

"Where's your gun?!"

"There!"

They both scrambled on the ground for it. There was a loud boom as the explosive gel on it was detonated. Batman glided down and looked at the unconscious foes. He looked around for the seventh mobster to see them running away in a mad dash. He was leaving the docks.

Batman shook his head and looked at a timer on his gauntlet. He pushed a few buttons and the thug got hit by the Batmobile.

The dark night moved over to him and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and tossed him into the back of the car.

"Take to GCPD."

The car drove away after it secured its prisoner.

"Gorden, get your men down to the big top tent by the docks. They should be incapacitated for a good half hour. I'm going further in. Also, I'm sending one to you."

"Leave this com op-" Batman turned the commlink in his helmet off for that line.

"Sir, I raised you better than that," Alfred stated.

Bruce tried not to grin. He went into the tent.

….…..

Clark stood on a roof with Flash and Green Lantern. He nodded to them as they both gave him information about Clayface.

"So we're not looking for one of them." Clark sighed. "Why's this so complicated."

"According to the corps, this Clayface, has an enzyme like acid that can melt most objects, and the chemical has a DNA helix structure, but it's polymorphic." Lantern stated.

"Also, the goo leads to a tent near the docks," Flash added. "I checked right after Batman, what was the word, Hal?"

"Poofed."

"What was there?" Clark asked.

"Bunch of mobsters. They weren't hurting anyone so I left them alone."

Clark looked over at the big top. He could hear the explosive gel go off with his hearing. He sighed not sure if they should get involved. People of Gotham reminded him of the people of Gary Indiana in the music man.

"I think if we all get involved it'd be trouble in River City," Clark stated.

"So what, you got us together so you could handle it alone?" Barry crossed his arms.

"Yeah, that's a bit lame." Hal sided with him quickly.

"Look, if it's okay I want to talk with Batman on my own. I did that with both of you. There was no way either of you felt pressured." Clark tried to reason.

"So, there isn't going to be a fight?" Barry asked.

"I can already hear it ended from here," Clark replied.

Hal groaned and then waved. He quickly flew back into space.

"Call me to hang out later okay. Recon was fun." Barry smiled and then was gone in an instant.

Clark sighed. He felt guilty for using them a little, but the plan was to talk to Batman. He wasn't willing to call him via the bat signal just yet. Mostly because it left too much power in Batman's court, and it's hard to be serious on a topic like that. Clark changed his clothes on a rooftop and flew to the place of interest.

….

Batman stayed in the shadows of the tent. He was more worried about trying to get the information he needs on Zoe. Lawton could be moving in now.

"It hurts!" Clayface started to ooze more on a table.

"Pull yourself together, my chemicals should kick in any moment to stabilize you." Pyg to Clayface.

There was another bang as Lawton shot Clayface in the head. Pyg jumped back and started to run away from the scene.

"Sir you have a visitor," Alfred stated.

Batman narrowed his eyes. He could tell that he had company, and now he was able to get the trajectory on the bullet. His eyes went to the bleachers of the big top, where he could see a man's outline. Deadshot was reloading his rifle, and he didn't bother moving now that he had the advantage. Batman quickly tossed a baterang and glided hooked himself onto a metal bar that runs like a cross above the tent. He swung himself then glided down to Clayface. He knelt down and started to scoop up his face into a vile. He quickly pocketed it.

Lawton's eyes narrowed as he aimed for Batman's head and was about to pull the trigger but let out a scream of pain when a baterang was embedded in his shoulder blade. His scream grew louder several volts of electricity caused Lawton to fall over unconscious.

Batman quickly ran out of the tent in the direction he saw Pyg run. The dark knight skid to a halt seeing his target upside down, and held by a floodlight pole wrapped around his body.

"I didn't know The Batman came out during the day," Superman stated.

"I'm not sure I like you here," Batman stated.

"Why is that?" Superman asked before he got too hotheaded over it.

"You have your own city to defend, and yours has aliens. Much bigger fiasco if you ask me." Batman stated bluntly.

"Look, I came to ask you to join my team." Superman put his hands up defensively.

"Are they invisible or something?" Batman asked.

"I told them to leave."

"I might fly solo a lot, but even I know a bad team up when I see one," Batman stated coldly.

"I've only got two other members. I'd like you to be a member too."

"I doubt I have time," Batman stated.

"We can help you with that."

"I don't trust you, let alone your invisible friends. How did you find me?"

"Do you know the Flash or Green Lantern."

"Obviously."

"Are you friends with either of them?" Superman asked.

"Wouldn't they be here helping you make a case for what you're saying if I was?"

Superman thinned his lips.

"How can I convince you?" He asked.

"Do you know who I am?"

"What?"

"Do you know my identity?"

Superman took that as an instruction, more than a question as he tried his x-ray vision on him. All he could see was a flash of white around the man.

"No."

"Your eyes glow. Like an MRI. I'm wearing Kevlar, so you can't peek."

"Why the hell bother asking me then?" he felt a little annoyed with the man showing off.

"Because I didn't know how it worked until now. Just to let you know, I don't normally take risks like that, so, that means, I'm thinking about it."

Superman relaxed his shoulders.

"How will I know when you make a decision?"

"I'll find you."

"All right, I guess, I'll be going-"

"Actually you're staying here."

"What?"

"I said you're staying here." He wasn't about to joke about his hearing yet. He could tell the man of steel was pissed off at him. "I don't want you following me around, and besides, someone has to watch Pyg and Deadshot. Thanks." Batman turned on his heel and walked away from him, eventually, he used his grappling hook and glided away.

Superman sighed a little annoyed, but, there was something to be said about Batman trusting him to watch over the villains.

As Batman glided in the sky he touched the comm-link out of habit.

"You should have told me it was Superman."

"I had no idea, sir, the normal traffic cameras didn't catch him. I used some thermal imagery from your satellite alight to notice someone was coming to you."

"I thought you saw Deadshot, we should learn from that mistake."

"Of course, sorry sir. Are you all right?"

"Not even a scratch, I have to interrogate someone when I get to the cave."

"You have a prisoner?" Alfred asked shocked.

"I need you to leave for a moment."

"I'm heading upstairs now sir."

Once Batman arrived in the Batcave he put the vial into a containment box. He watched the pair of eyes morph in and out of the clay.

"You're lucky I was there Clayface."

The clay bubbled angrily.

"You might not be so lucky next time. Who sprung you?"

The clay continued to bubble.

"I could put a drop of dry ice in there too you know. It won't kill you, but it'll sting."

"You wouldn't dare."

Batman got up and picked up the containment box. He started to shake it up.

"STOP! STOP!"

"Last chance." he started putting the box down.

"Okay! Just stop it."

"Who's idea was this?"

"It was Moth Killer's idea."

"I can't take that name seriously." Batman glared.

"I can't remember his name okay! I just remember his number."

"I'm losing patience," Batman growled to make him hurry up.

"It's 234026."

"He use to be part of Penguins Gang, he's really smart. Got himself out."

"What's his name?"

"They never told me his name! They stopped telling me about the other inmates. I just saw his number he was covered all the other times I saw him, but he's a nobody."

"Isn't that what you all are now?" Batman covered the box and went to his Jet.

He'd deliver the box to Arkham personally. Clayface was too tricky, and currently too vulnerable to let out of the Dark Knight's sights.

Author's notes

Don't worry.

The next chapter will be a bit more fluffy but I'm doing a lot of Plot set up. There's a lot more going on with Killer Moth and his plan. Hope I made a few fans smile at his mention.

Let me know how I'm doing so I can set a tone better :3

Love you all!


End file.
